


Refuse To Let You Go

by liketogetlost



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against his better judgment, the Doctor cancels the TARDIS coordinates and lets the console slow to it's familiar steady hum before standing still, waiting for another knock. It comes, this time more of a bang than a knock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuse To Let You Go

The column in the middle of the TARDIS console, now empty save for himself, starts to pulsate and glow. He sits, waiting for the inevitable lurch when it finally takes off into the sky, and jumps instead at a different sound. A knock at the doors.

He jumps up, his wet socks inside his trainers making horrible sounds back at him as he grabs for the monitor. If it's Donna, suddenly remembering something, he'll have to try and help her even if he has no clue how.

But it's not, the screen shows nothing except for the empty street in the dim light of the neighborhood. Yet the knocking at the door repeats, this time a bit more urgent as if the person outside knows that someone is indeed in this dusty old police box.

Against his better judgment, the Doctor cancels the TARDIS coordinates and lets the console slow to it's familiar steady hum before standing still, waiting for another knock. It comes, this time more of a bang than a knock.

“Alright, then.” He screams, not at all pleased. “I don't know who you are, you must be trouble, but I never was much afraid of trouble myself.”

He gives one of the doors a good pull and is shocked, but not all that surprised, to see Rose standing in front of him once again, soaked to the skin in the same rain water that's pouring down her face. Or are those tears, he can't really tell.

“Knew you'd still be here.” She says, with a small smile, before stepping inside.

She walks past him silently and he just stares back at her, speechless, as she throws her wet hoodie over the TARDIS railing.

“Yeah, this one knows where the cameras are, sorry about that.” She tosses back at him. She shakes off a bit of the excess water of her blond locks before shooting him another grin. “Well, then. Where were you off to?”

He shakes his head, bounding back up the walkway to take her by her arms. “You can't be here! How are you here?” His face is inches from hers and he never really had the chance to look at her before, not this closely. She's already so different from the woman he left hours before.

“You. You helped me come here. Well, I should say, he helped me.” She doesn't tense under his hold, she almost welcomes it with her body. Her eyes lock with his and she feels the tears start to burn her eyes but she won't let them fall. “I made him better, Doctor. And still...” She looks down and one tear falls, she thinks it doesn't count though since she didn't really let it drop, it only fell by accident. “He wasn't the same.”

The Doctor stands silent, his grip loosening, his own eyes filling with tears. “I don't understand.”

Rose looks back up at him, stands straight, and really looks at him. “He loved me so much but I couldn't love him back. But he helped me, helped me find a way back to you.” She laughs at his blank stare, poking him in the ribs. “What's one more tear in the universe, ay?”

“But it was perfect, I gave you the perfect ending! I gave you me, only a me who could live a life, a real, proper life with you. Isn't that what you want?” He screams, his voice going hoarse, echoing harshly off the TARDIS walls.

“I told you, I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you.” She takes his hand, holding it gently, pulling him close. “Not like that, I won't. I'm sorry if I die, Doctor. I'm sorry if we're only together one more year, or ten more years, or two more months. But if we're together, properly.” Her hand grips his tighter, reminding him of how tight she took his hand so long ago when he first found her, a lonely shop girl in the basement of a department store. “If it's really you and me, isn't that better than being alone? Better than blokes that look like you and better than thinking of me, wondering where I am?”

He can't help but hold on tight himself.

“And I know you'd wonder, I know you would.” She slides her hand up his wet shirt, to grip at his collar and lean into him. “Cause see, I don't want that life. The mortgage and the babies and things.” She can't help but press a kiss to his neck, licking the rain water mixed with his own tastes off her lips. She whispers into his throat, the bits of her hair that have frizzed out tickling his chin. “I want the TARDIS. And I want the running.”

She steps back a bit, her hand still clasped with his, and her other palm sliding up to cup his cheek. Her eyes lock with his again and she smiles. “I want _you_.”

He shakes his head, but he can't help the smirk that's tugging at the sides of his mouth. “Mad, you are.” He lets go of her hand only to pull her into a tight embrace, his hands at her waist and his mouth at her ear. “Oh, Rose, Rose, Rose... This is wrong, so wrong, you shouldn't... But you..." She feels him take a deep breath. "You know... I --”

“I know.” She whispers back, her voice breaking. And she hugs him back, for as long as she can.


End file.
